memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Liturgy of the Temple of Uzaveh
The Liturgy of the Temple of Uzaveh was an Andorian liturigical text, written in a third-century codex. Part of the ancient liturgy was a telling of the mythic tale of Uzaveh the Infinite creating the first four Andorians and their elemental guardians from the proto-figure of Thirishar. ( ) :Thirishar rose up with sword in hand and challenged the gatekeeper of Uzaveh, saying, "I have done as your Master commanded. The tasks are completed. Now let me pass or face the same fate as those who were sent forth to stop my quest." :But Uzaveh the Infinite, watching from the Throne of Life, was amused that this creature, made of little more than the dust of the universe, dared demand entry at the gates. To spare the gatekeeper from the warrior's death-blade, Uzaveh bid Thirishar enter. :Thirishar walked proudly down the Path of Light, believing that as the first to complete the tasks of Uzaveh, the Empty Throne beside the Infinite, the Throne of Secrets, now belonged to the Greatest Among Mortals. Had Thirishar not earned the right? :But wise Uzaveh, omnipotent and omniscient, Eternal and Infinite, knew that the warrior possessed the power and knowledge to conquer all challenges, save on'e. :Uzaveh held up a hand, and Thirishar halted. :"Are you Whole?" whispered Uzaveh in a voice that shook the universe. :But the warrior did not understand the question. "I am Thirishar. I claim the Empty Throne." :"No," answered Uzaveh. "You are unworthy, for you are not yet Whole." :Thirishar trembled and knelt before the Uzaveh, for the first time understanding the arrogance and the vanity that had misled the mortal to this moment. :Still, Uzaveh had mercy. :Death was not to be Thirishar's fate. :"Instead," decreed Uzaveh, "from one, there shall be four. :"To one shall be given wisdom to be a protector—the cunning warrior who shall fight for the future. :"To another shall be given strength, providing a foundation upon which the others can build. :"One shall be given blood, the river of life that shall flow among the others, providing nurture and sustenance when the flesh longs to yield. :"And to the last shall be given passion, for the flame of desire will bring change to the others and warm them when the chill is bitterest." :So Thirishar became four: Charaleas became wisdom; Zheusal became strength; Shanchen became blood; Thirizaz became passion. Together, the four are the First Kin. :Uzaveh banished the four to the farthest reaches of the kingdom and upon seeing them there, so far from the Thrones and utterly alone, appointed for each a guardian. :For Thirizaz, the Fire Daemon fed the soul-consuming passion. Loving Shanchen became a vessel for the Water Spirit, forever bound to the Eternal love flowing from Uzaveh's Throne. For strong Zheusal, Earth became protector. For wise Charaleas, the Stars became guides, their light defying darkest night. :"When you are Whole, as I am Whole," Uzaveh said, "then shall you return to my presence and assume your place at my side." category:mythology category:literature category:andorian culture